


Trying It Out

by fall_into_life



Series: Canon Diverted, Crisis Averted [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Attack On Beacon, F/F, Mentioned pairings - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake works a few things out about gender. Yang and Pyrrha help her out.Reading the first piece in this series would be helpful for your understanding. Otherwise, this piece stands alone.





	Trying It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Blake has some fumbling thoughts about gender, both about her teammates and herself. None of it is transphobic in either vocabulary or intent, but some of it is clumsy. Please take care of yourselves.

For once, Blake is in the common room when Yang approaches her.

She knows how Yang moves when she wants something physical, the sway to her hips, the casual invitation in her eyes. Blake is drawn to Yang in large part because she knows what she wants, but would never pressure another person into going along, or react badly if she’s turned down. Yang wants, but more than that she wants Blake to want too.

Blake sits up and widens herself on the couch, shoulders and knees pushed to either side to take up more space. Easily going along with the silent signal, Yang climbs into her lap, thighs coming to rest on either side of Blake’s. It’s taken them nearly three years, but they’ve perfected this sort of communication, adapting to the moment instead of assuming past behavior is always true to current preferences. There are other signals for other configurations, but Blake is relaxed and easy with it, wanting Yang close.

“Hey,” Yang grins, looping her arms around Blake’s neck. Blake slides her hands in under the back of Yang’s shirt, teasing her nails along Yang’s spine. The other girl arches her back into the touch, smiling wider. “Someone’s feeling frisky today.”

Chuckling indulgently, Blake dips her hands downwards, until her fingertips are just under the waistband of Yang’s pants. It’s the furthest she’s willing to go in a public space, but the way Yang’s eyes start to glaze over is worth it.

“Very frisky,” Yang corrects herself, a touch of breathlessness to her voice, “but um. Before we do any of that, I had a question.”

Reluctantly, Blake withdraws her hands, resting them instead on Yang’s clothed back. “What question?”

“Have you ever thought about… a strap-on? On you, I mean. You being um. The person wearing it.”

Blake opens her mouth to say… well, she pretty much immediately forgets what she was going to say, closing her mouth with a snap, because that’s a _good_ image. A dildo between her legs, slick with lube. Weiss, riding her, the dildo disappearing and reappearing with the rocking of her hips. Ruby, jerking her off, breath hot in her ear and motions steady. Yang--

“Mm, I know that look.” There’s a smile in Yang’s voice, and when Blake looks up she has a smug, satisfied smirk in place. “You like that, don’t you?”

Blake clears her throat, tearing her eyes away from Yang’s knowing ones. “It’s… not unpleasant.”

Yang chuckles, dipping her head to speak directly into Blake’s lower ears. “I think it’s better than _not unpleasant_.” Chills race down Blake’s spine. “Do you want me to suck your dick, Blake?”

The question comes with a rush of heat so fierce it borders on overwhelming. Breath shudders out of her lungs, and it takes a substantial amount of self-control to keep her grip on Yang from becoming bruising.

She can see it so clearly: blonde hair swaying as Yang’s head bobs up and down, violet eyes peeking up at her. One tanned hand resting on Blake’s hip, the other jerking her off. Yang moaning from around Blake’s… her… her cock.

Another wave of heat, and Blake buries her head in Yang’s neck. That’s going to make for some deep questions later, but right now she’s buried in searing heat and need. Blake bites down on Yang’s shoulder to relieve some of the pressure, glorying in the moan that results.

“Fuck,” Yang hisses. “I’ve been thinking about it. Sucking your dick. Getting on my knees for you.”

Blake stands, shifting her grip to lift Yang as she goes. “Stop talking until we get to my room.”

“Or what?” Comes the breathy, _needy_ reply. “You’ll get me on my knees right here in the common room?”

Blake fumbles, nearly dropping Yang, and stalks towards her room. She shoulders open the door, kicks it closed and barely remembers to twist the lock shut. Another two steps and she drops Yang on the bed, pushing her down and climbing on top of her.

“Something like that,” Blake growls.

[*]

The question starts keeping her up at night.

Not the actual question Yang asked. That one’s been answered: no, Blake hadn’t thought about it, and yes, she likes it.

There’s a deeper question, now. She knows that all kinds of people like strap-ons, that what sex toys you enjoy have nothing to do with your gender or your physical configuration. She also can’t deny that the thought of a hands-free dildo is a very good one, and that when she slips and imagines it as flesh-and-blood, it’s even better.

If it’s _her cock_ sliding into someone, one that’s attached to her all the time, one she can feel and orgasm through, the thought is so much better it’s almost physically painful. She stares at the ceiling more than once with her center throbbing just from imagining one of her roommates riding her, from imagining her bending one of them over her bed and orgasming inside them. She gets a particularly vivid mental image of sliding her cock against Yang’s, both of them slick and flushed, and can’t stop herself from moaning into her pillow.

That train of thought follows her for weeks, and she finally gives up and admits it’s not going anywhere. Normally Blake tries to handle things internally before seeking external answers, but she’s gotten to the point where her thoughts just circle around and around about it. Yes, she really likes the thought of sex where she has a biological penis. No, she doesn’t actually know what that means for her. Is it a kink? Does she just find it sexy because one of the most female people she knows has a penis? Is she just young and athletic and prone to finding most anything arousing? She doesn’t know. She needs to.

Despite half of her team being transgender, Blake doesn’t know very much about the actual stories behind it, the reasons and reasoning and emotions. She’s asked cautious questions about boundaries and pronouns, quietly looked up the medications her teammates are on, and otherwise just keeps mindful of it. She’s never asked about how they _knew_ , and she doesn’t think she can start now; Ruby doesn’t talk about it, and Yang will but is skittish.

So she goes to Pyrrha. Blake may not have a strong connection with any of JNPR the way her teammates do - Ruby and Nora’s baking adventures, Yang and Pyrrha’s friendly rivalry, Weiss and Ren’s tea ceremonies - but the two teams are fairly close. They’ve become battle-bonded over the years, sent on missions as a group fairly regularly once Ozpin realized how well they work together. She doesn’t dare search scrollnet for answers and her teammates are out of the question, so Pyrrha is the option left to her. If nothing else, Pyrrha will be gentle about telling her she’d rather not talk about it.

Pyrrha accepts Blake’s invitation like going out for coffee is something they do regularly, and makes idle small talk on the way there. They may not be close, but they’re used to each other enough that Pyrrha knows Blake is listening even if she’s not speaking.

“How did you… know you were… transgender?” Blake asks, when they’ve been seated in an out-of-the-way corner of the coffee shop.

Pyrrha hums, setting down her coffee. Blake hasn’t taken her here before, but someone has; the staff knew exactly what she wanted when she came in, some Mistrali blend Blake hadn’t heard of. They also knew what tea Blake preferred, but she comes here a lot with Weiss.

“It was difficult,” Pyrrha admits. “It never felt _wrong_ to be Achilles, and when I spoke to older transgender people, they always said their birth gender being wrong was how they knew.”

Blake’s eyes widen.

“I lost a bet when I was younger, and spent a week going to classes presented as a woman: dress, makeup, heels.” Her finger traces the edge of her cup. “It felt wonderful. I had people addressing me as ‘ma’am’ on the street, and my friends jokingly called me ‘Pyrrha’.” She gives Blake a wry smile. “Turns out, I didn’t want it to stay a joke.”

Blake licks her lips, staring down into her tea. It’s not… quite what happened to her, but there’s a thread of shared truth to it.

“And you…” Blake wraps her arms around her cup so as to not gesture helplessly. “I know it’s rude to ask about… medication or surgery. But you also have…?” She doesn’t know how to say ‘I know your breasts are real’ without being incredibly rude. But. She does, in fact, know Pyrrha’s breasts are attached to her. And warm. Very warm.

Pyrrha laughs. “I had a few surgeries done, and a procedure to stop my beard from growing in.” She takes a sip of her coffee, mischief dancing in her eyes. “It was a very nice beard.” Blake laughs without quite meaning to. “I chose not to take any medications, but,” she gestures to her chest, “these I liked, and wanted some of my own.”

“They’re very nice,” Blake says, fighting a blush. Pyrrha smiles her thanks.

“I chose to keep my sexual organs as they were,” Pyrrha says delicately. “And now I can honestly say I feel… complete. The way I was meant to feel. Achilles wasn’t wrong, but Pyrrha is better.”

Silence settles onto them both, comfortable. Blake stares down at the table, fitting in new information and seeing how it feels. She isn’t… wrong, as she is. But neither can she deny that her imaginings - her fantasies - feel better, even without the sexual aspect. Imagining being called ‘sir’ isn’t pleasant, but maybe she could be… something closer to Pyrrha. Female, with a little extra.

Blake makes a face. That train of thought doesn’t quite feel right either, but it’s better. She’s closer.

“Thank you,” Blake says, when they’re both down to the bottoms of their cups. “I needed that.”

Pyrrha smiles knowingly. “Experimentation can help. Trying a different gender role, whether socially or sexually, might provide some answers.”

Blake manages not to squeak, but her blush is a lost cause.

[*]

Yang has been incredibly patient with Blake. She made another offer a few weeks after the first, but also made very sure Blake knew it was serious-but-not; genuinely meant, but without any pressure to make it a reality. Outside of those two occasions, she hasn’t said a word, and Blake appreciates it. She’s not sure if Yang knows what she caused, or if she could just tell Blake wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

Blake still isn’t quite ready to talk about it, but she’s certainly ready to act on it.

The dildo she chose is a strapless, fitting easily inside her without the need for a harness, or any real thought beyond the initial insertion. She chose a neutral flesh tone fairly close to her own, a size she’s assured is just above average for biological penises, and the dildo even has faux-testicles nestled below the shaft.

When she first got the toy, she assumed she’d keep it in the packaging until she was ready to show it to Yang. Then she bought it, and couldn’t help but take it out when she got back to her room. Touching led to sliding it inside herself, adjusting it until it looked right, and finally, standing in front of the bedroom mirror she only rarely used.

It looked right. Her… her cock looked right.

She ended up masturbating with it on, taking full advantage of the little nub positioned to rub against her, and for the first time in her life she could look down while pleasuring herself. The resultant orgasm had knocked her back onto her bed, gasping for breath and shaking like a leaf. It was a good night.

Now, she calls Yang into her room, standing nervously in the center of it. It feels like her cock is bulging obscenely in her pants, loudly declaring what she wants, looking completely out of place on her otherwise female body. Intellectually, she knows her cock is about average, has seen similar bulges on other people and only averted her gaze out of respect, not disgust or disbelief. Emotionally, she’s worried Yang will think it’s ridiculous, or say she wasn’t serious, even though Yang doesn’t make offers she doesn’t mean. Blake knows all too well that Yang knew what she was offering, and Blake made it very obvious she liked the thought of it. It doesn’t help the little jolts of self-consciousness.

Just when she’s thinking about taking it off, Yang comes in.

“Hey Blake, what’s up?” Yang shuts the door behind herself. A heartbeat later, she must catch the look in Blake’s eyes, because she locks it as well.

“Um.” In her fantasies, Blake either walked right up to Yang and started kissing her, or dropped her pants and showed herself off. In the moment, she can’t bring herself to do either, but also doesn’t want to call anything off.

Yang’s eyes drop, then widen. Blake’s cheeks heat, and she opens her mouth. Before she can say anything, a smirk spreads over Yang’s face.

“Is that for me?” Yang asks, walking closer. She presses her palm into the center of Blake’s chest, then slides it downwards, clearly telegraphing her intent. Blake’s hips rock forward without her deciding to let them. “Mm, looks like it is.”

Yang’s palm rubs up against her, and Blake’s knees threaten to give out. She can only feel the touch through the way it jostles the part of the dildo inside her, through the barely-there rub against her clit, but it lights her up like it’s the real thing. She stumbles back against the wall. Yang follows her without a second’s hesitation.

“Look at that,” Yang purrs, dipping her head to whisper into Blake’s ear. “Look at my girl.” She punctuates it with a firmer push against Blake’s cock, and Blake whines. “My boy?”

Blake shakes her head, one hand coming up to grasp at Yang’s back. “Girl. Still girl.”

Nodding easily, Yang covers Blake’s body with her own. She’s hot and close and none of the usual warnings go off in Blake’s head at having Yang up against her. “My girl and her nice, hard _dick_.”

A moan tears itself out of Blake’s throat, and she pushes herself into Yang’s touch. “My cock. Call it-- call it--”

All her filters are down. She never talks this much during sex, rarely asks for something out loud. But fuck, between the sheer fact of _her cock_ , and Yang running with everything without a pause, she’s so turned on she can barely think. It’s everything she didn’t know she wanted from Yang, _with_ Yang, for herself and for them and she wants Yang so badly.

“You want my hand on your cock?”

The words are deep the way Yang never lets her voice drop, steady and sure, and Blake knows she wants this. Blake nods, desperate and needy.

Calloused fingers slide in under her shirt, then downward, in past the waistband of her pants, under her panties, and wrap around the dildo. Her cock. Yang hums appreciatively, rubbing Blake as best she can with the awkward angle. Without a second thought Blake unbuttons her pants, pulling down the zipper and pulling apart the halves, giving Yang more room to work.

Blake loses herself in the steady rhythm of it, of Yang making little noises into her ear while she jerks Blake off, of the filtered pleasure. She moves to pull Yang in, wanting more contact, only for Yang to hold herself apart.

“I’m really hard right now, Blake,” Yang says, sheepish. “You don’t want me any closer.”

The thought comes with heat instead of warning, and Blake pulls again, both hands on Yang’s back. The other girl allows herself to be moved, and Blake sighs when their bodies press together. She can feel all of Yang’s hardon up against her hip, and it’s good, it’s right, it’s a sign that Yang is enjoying herself as surely as Blake is.

“You sure you’re okay?” The words are gentle, and while Blake appreciates that, it’s not what she wants. She wraps her fingers around Yang’s where they touch her cock, urging Yang to start moving again.

“I can’t touch you yet,” Blake admits, “but yes. I’m okay.”

Yang starts stroking her again, smiling against Blake’s cheek. “Can I…?”

Yang’s hips move just a little, just enough to show intent. That comes with a warning trill in Blake’s chest, and she shakes her head. “No. You should… should jerk off later though.” She swallows against her blush, surprised she can even manage with how aroused she is right now. “For me. With me.”

“I will,” Yang promises, starting back up that steady rhythm. “Wanna get you off first.”

Blake shows Yang how to touch her, the newly-discovered pace that will actually lead her to orgasm. They’re breaking just about all Blake’s rules, but it’s at _her_ urging, because of _her_ desire, with Yang careful not to push. It’s good, so good, and when Blake comes, she nearly falls to the ground. Yang catches her. Yang always catches her before she falls.

She’s only somewhat aware of Yang nuzzling into her neck, murmuring affection into her ear. Yang’s hand stays right where it is, the backs of her knuckles warm against Blake’s stomach, as Blake comes back to herself. It takes longer than she’s used to. It doesn’t matter, though. She’s safe.

“I like your cock,” Yang says, kissing Blake’s cheek.

Blake laughs, running high on endorphins and relief and the feeling of rightness about the whole situation. “You do?”

“Yup.” Yang gives it a gentle tug, making Blake shiver. “Can I blow you?”

“I can’t take another orgasm so soon,” Blake admits, tilting her head to look up at her partner.

Yang leans down for a light kiss. “You don’t have to. I can blow you without you coming.”

Blake has no idea if that would be possible with a flesh cock, but she’s pretty sure Yang’s right with this one. Either way, the image that started this whole thing - Yang on her knees, lips wrapped around Blake’s cock - is still just as good as it was all that time ago.

Blake pushes Yang down.

The other girl chuckles, getting on her knees. She reaches up to hook her fingers into the tops of Blake’s panties, and pulls them down around her cock to free it. Blake’s cock falls downward, and Yang grins at the sight, looking up at Blake through half-lidded eyes. Blake swallows.

Impossibly, the reality is better than the fantasy. Yang swallows Blake down without a second of hesitation, her head bobbing. When Blake whines, oversensitive, Yang wraps her hands around the base of Blake’s cock to keep it still, keep it from rubbing up against her, then goes back to sucking her down.

She can’t know for sure, but Blake is willing to believe she wouldn’t last long under this kind of attention. Yang moves back and forth, licks at the tip, swallows it down completely to work her throat around the shaft. She makes little noises of pleasure, humming with almost obscene satisfaction. She glances up at Blake every so often, but seems happier keeping her eyes closed, concentrating on what she’s doing.

“Spread your legs,” Blake rasps, resting one hand on the top of Yang’s head. “Unzip and let me see you.”

Yang moans, pulling off of Blake’s cock with a pop and dropping her hands down to her pants. Blake has learned, ever since that first time they touched themselves in her bed - separate but together - that Yang genuinely likes Blake watching her, likes Blake’s hungry eyes on her hardon. The other girl opens the front of her pants with a groan of relief, reaching inside her panties to free herself. Her hardon juts out in front of her, flushed red and wet at the tip.

“Want me to jerk off?” Her voice drops into the same deep pitch it took when she asked to touch Blake, and Blake is going to encourage that in her because it’s incredibly attractive. For now, Blake nods, wrapping one hand around her own cock.

“Together,” Blake says.

She lets Yang set the pace, the other girl’s strong hands working slow and steady over her hardon. Blake matches her, one hand cupping Yang’s cheek and the other on her cock. Yang leans into her touch, breathing heavy, her eyes fluttering closed. 

Blake can’t help but whine. Her partner is so beautiful, open and wanting and exposed. Her hips tilt into her own hand, and she’s panting what sounds like it might be Blake’s name. It’s been forced to the back of Blake’s mind over the years, but now her feelings for Yang rise up, her helpless fondness for the other girl, her unrelenting indulgence. Yang trusts her so deeply, and Blake came to her without thinking of either of her other teammates, because--

Blinding white spreads across her vision as she orgasms again. Her back arches, hand stuttering, and she cries out something she can’t even hear. Only planting her feet allows her to keep standing, to keep herself up against the wall rather than tipping forward and onto Yang. Her heart threatens to beat right out of her chest.

In front of her, Yang stands up, her movements almost as unsteady as Blake feels. She lurches forward, barely stopping herself from putting her full weight on Blake, and they breathe together.

It should be stifling hot, and close enough to suffocate. Instead it’s reassuring, a tangible reminder that Yang is here sharing this moment with her. Blake tucks herself back in her panties, and wraps her arms around the other girl.

After a while, Yang pulls Blake onto the bed. They lay side by side, tangled and relaxed.

“We should definitely do that again,” Yang says, laughter in her voice. She nuzzles into Blake’s neck, throwing an arm around Blake’s waist.

Blake huffs out a laugh, nodding. “We should. We will.”

Yang makes a pleased noise, and pulls her in closer. Blake closes her eyes, and drifts off.


End file.
